La magie de Noël
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: La meute de Scott se rend en ville pour le marché de Noël mais l'ambiance ne semble pas au beau fixe entre Stiles et Derek... à moins que? et teen wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas et les personnages non plus même si j'aurai aimé un stiles pour Noël. merci Shad'hunters Graph pour la cover


- Non décidément je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici?

- Mais tu n'as pas finis de râler non? Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur Derek.

- Je peux toujours te trancher la gorge.

- Tu le ferras pas, je te manquerais.

- Même pas en rêve ouai.

- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ou on vous jette dehors au milieu de l'autoroute. Claqua méchamment Peter.

Ils étaient toute la petite équipe dans un mini bus en direction de la grande ville pour aller au marché de noël. Stiles et Derek étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se bouffaient le nez depuis 1 heure.

- Mais c'est Derek qui n'arrête pas de râler. Personne ne t'as forcé à venir mon loup, t'avais qu'à rester chez toi et faire des abdos.

Ni Derek ni Stiles ne tiquèrent sur le ''mon loup'', les autres oui par contre mais ils ne dirent rien.

- Je vais te tuer. C'est définitif là.

Les 45 dernières minutes de voyage furent épouvantables. Rien ne les calmait et ils se battaient à coup de phrases débiles et de remarques stupides.

Une fois sortis du véhicule Stiles et Derek restèrent l'un près de l'autre à continuer de se disputer comme des gosses.

Scott fit un coup de tête à Peter qui acquiesça. L'alpha vint prendre son ami par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin du marché pendant que Peter tirait son neveu à l'opposé des 2 jeunes. Les autres suivirent Scott et Stiles.

- Mais tu as entendu ses menaces. Il veut me tuer. Se plaignit Stiles.

- Vous êtes énervants vous deux. Vous cherchez toujours le conflit et nous on ne sait jamais où se placer.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu es censé me soutenir.

- Il est surtout l'alpha et il doit faire la parité entre chaque membre de la meute. Comme un père avec ses enfants.

- Oh ça va Lydia. Derek ne fait même pas partie de la meute.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a accepté de venir aujourd'hui? Je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix en fait.

- Super merci Scott. Me pourrir mon marché de noël c'est génial.

- Ecoute si ça te pourris à ce point ton marché de Noël on te laisse tout seul et comme ça personne ne t'ennuie parce que là c'est toi qui nous pourris le nôtre.

Stiles se retrouva tout seul et partit dans son coin. Quand Derek vit venir les autres vers Peter et lui mais sans Stiles il devint légèrement inquiet.

- Où est Stiles?

- Il nous pourrissait notre marché de Noël. Si tu veux aller le rejoindre libre à toi mais tu seras sûrement mal accueilli.

- Je veux pas aller le rejoindre je suis bien content d'être loin de lui.

Ils étaient tous devant un stand de boissons chaudes à se servir du vin chaud ou du thé quand Peter voulu savoir ce que Derek prenait mais ce dernier avait disparu.

- Je pourrai parier ma fortune qu'il est allé retrouver Stiles.

En effet Derek errait dans le marché à la recherche de l'odeur de Stiles mais dur dur avec autant de monde et de choses bien odorantes sur les stands. De plus Derek remarqua qu'il semblait attiré l'attention de la grande majorité des femmes et des jeunes filles qu'il croisait. Mais il avait un autre objectif en tête. Où cet hyperactif de malheur avait encore pu aller se fourrer?

Il finit par repérer sa voix à un stand de babioles en tout genre. Il se planta derrière lui et le retourna violemment par les épaules. L'ado poussa un cri ridicule et Derek dû vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas rire.

- Mais euh…Derek? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Scott m'a dit que la meute t'avait abandonné.

- J'ai demandé à être seul nuance.

- Tu t'attires tout le temps des ennuis alors je suis venu te surveiller.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon-loup!

Stiles se mit à rire bêtement en se défaisant de la poigne de Derek.

- Tu vas rester là?

- Je vais rester avec toi. On doit rentrer tous ensemble. Tu es capable de te perdre.

- Je te manquerais?

- Pas le moins du monde ne dis pas d'absurdité.

Stiles fâché abandonna le stand de babioles et partit dans la foule suivit de près par Derek.

Au bout d'une heure à suivre bêtement un Stiles, muet, frustré, déçu et fâché, le loup finit par capituler.

- D'accords Stiles tu me manquerais si tu disparaissais et je serai en soucis.

Le jeune se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ben voilà quand même. Toi aussi tu me manquerais. Bon y sont où les autres?

Stiles frissonna et tenta de remonter le col de sa veste sur son nez.

- Tu as froid… viens on va aller boire un truc chaud.

Résigné et frigorifié Stiles suivit le loup dans une tente et se prit un bon thé chaud au miel.

- En fait quand tu es arrivé Derek j'étais déjà perdu. Merci.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Ça va t'as moins froid?

Stiles renifla doucement en serrant son gobelet dans ses mains et hocha la tête doucement.

Le loup fit un sourire discret et les deux hommes sortirent de la tente côte à côte.

- Ooooooooooooooooh il neige!

Stiles sourit en pointant son nez vers le ciel et de légers flocons lui tombèrent sur le visage. Derek regarda le spectacle attendri. Cet ado allait définitivement le faire chavirer avec de tels comportements blindés d'innocence. Ils finirent par se remettre en route épaule contre épaule et leurs mains se frôlèrent de temps en temps. Ils retrouvèrent en fin de journée le reste de la meute au pied du grand sapin de noël illuminé. Avec la neige ça donnait un spectacle magnifique mais ce n'est pas sur ça que Derek était concentré. Il n'avait le regard que sur Stiles et ses yeux pétillants. Le jeune tourna la tête vers Derek et son regard de miel rencontra les yeux verts de ce dernier.

- Quoi? Chuchota Derek

- Tu vois ça c'est ce que j'appelle la vraie magie de Noël. C'est tellement beau.

Doucement Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et ils restèrent en silence à observer le grand sapin se couvrir de neige fine d'une pure blancheur.

Ils se lâchèrent la main au moment de repartir au mini bus et les disputes reprirent entre eux sous les grognements agacés de leurs amis. Le voyage du retour fut le même que pour l'aller. Disputes, railleries… une seule différence que personne ne remarqua, Derek et Stiles avaient leur doigts enlacés les uns aux autres.


End file.
